


[Podfic] The Right Amount of Cinnamon

by dapatty



Category: Leverage, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Kara Danvers can always be counted on to show up when you need pie the most or at least Kate is pretty sure that's her real superpower.





	[Podfic] The Right Amount of Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right Amount of Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946907) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



Cover by dapatty

[MP3 4.7MB (Right click, Save As)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2019/%5bSupergirl%5d%20The%20Right%20Amount%20of%20Cinnamon.mp3)| [Click Here For Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2019/%5bSupergirl%5d%20The%20Right%20Amount%20of%20Cinnamon.mp3)


End file.
